


Rain-Fogged Windows

by rainybookshopspoetry



Series: I Went to a Dinosaur Theme Park and All I Got Was Trauma and a New Boyfriend [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Near Death Experience, Nothing Like Almost Getting Eaten By A T-Rex to Prompt a Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainybookshopspoetry/pseuds/rainybookshopspoetry
Summary: If you had told Alan a few hours ago that he’d be sitting here thinking about kissing smarmy, self-obsessed Ian Malcolm, of all people, he’d have said it was more unlikely than dinosaurs coming back to life. But – they’re probably about to die, he’s never kissed a man before, and at this point he’d do just about anything to get Malcolm to stop talking.





	Rain-Fogged Windows

Alan is absolutely infuriated with Ian Malcolm. With his relentless pursuit of Ellie (or any woman alive, by the sounds of it), with the way he always laughs at his own jokes, with his need to bring clothes that are completely unsuited to the tropical climate just so he can saunter around in leather pants and leave his dress shirt casually opened in a way that calls attention to the toned muscles of his chest.

Not that Alan’s noticed.

And now they’re stuck together, in a tacky Jeep in the middle of a remote island in a tropical rainstorm, unable to move while literal dinosaurs roam free. Alan wonders if any of Ian’s stupid Chaos Theory could ever have predicted something like this before realizing that yes, this was exactly what Ian was talking about, and it makes him hate him a little bit more.

They’re both frozen in the front of the jeep, Alan praying to a God he doesn’t really believe in that his theories about the T-Rex’s limited eyesight are actually right, when a particularly ominous thud reverberates through the car and Ian grips Alan’s knee, his knuckles white. They wait with bated breath, straining to see anything through the thick curtain of rain. Alan’s bracing himself for an impact, for an earth-shattering roar, for lethal jaws to crash through the window and tear him apart, but the silence stretches on. And a moment later, the thuds sound again, a little fainter than before, and Alan lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the T-Rex passes right by them.

He realizes, then, that Ian’s hand is still resting on his knee. They glance at each other – Ian’s tanned skin has gone noticeably paler, and he’s sure the hunted look in his eyes matches Alan’s.

That’s, of course, when the light goes on in the car up ahead, with Lex waving the flashlight around like a beacon.

“Turn it off,” Alan hisses, his stomach dropping as he sees the T-Rex turn towards the light and advance hungrily – he’s not sure how they’re going to stop it now.

He watches in horror as the T-Rex inspects the car, trying to find the source of the light. Ian’s hand on his knee squeezes tighter, and Alan glances over at him again. If the kids don’t shut that light off, they’re probably all going to die – the T-Rex won’t abandon the Jeeps if she thinks there’s prey inside, and they’re basically sitting ducks. Despite the terror written all over his face, Ian looks like he’s gearing up to say something, and honestly if he makes another sarcastic quip, Alan might kill him before the T-Rex does.

So Alan leans forward instead, just enough for it to be an invitation. His body is thrumming with adrenaline and his heart is pounding and Ian is maddeningly, stupidly attractive. He sees the second Ian gets it, his eyes widening in surprise, before Ian’s leaning forward too and they’re kissing. Alan tangles his fingers in Ian’s thick hair, tugging him closer, and Ian makes this little punched-out sound into his mouth in response that goes straight to Alan’s gut. Ian brings both hands up to frame Alan’s face as he slips his tongue into his mouth, and Alan would be really annoyed that Ian’s such a good kisser if he wasn’t enjoying this so much.

When Ian reaches for his belt buckle, Alan freezes, just for a second. It’s not that he doesn’t want to – which is a whole revelation he probably won’t live long enough to piece together - but it’s jarring enough that it brings him back to the present. To Jurassic Park, and the hungry T-Rex in close proximity, and the kids left alone in the Jeep up ahead.

He can see the moment it hits Ian too, and they pull back from each other as one, panting slightly for breath. Ian hurriedly wipes away at the steamed-up windows, which Alan doesn’t have a chance to be embarrassed about – they’re as bad as teenagers at the drive-in – because the kids look like they’re 2 seconds away from being eaten. The T-Rex has punched in the roof and the kids are cowering beneath it, although Alan is grudgingly impressed they’re holding up the glass to protect themselves. Alan takes one look at Tim and Lex screaming – clear as day even through the sheets of rain – and he jumps into action, searching for a survival kit he hopes Hammond was smart enough to put in the Jeeps. Thankfully, he finds it, bringing the flares back with him into the front. What he’s thinking is crazy, and he’s probably going to get himself killed, but he can’t sit idle and let those kids die.

He glances over at Ian, at his blown pupils and kiss-swollen lips and hair that’s in even more disarray than usual, and he lets himself regret, just for a second, that this is just another in a long line of things that he’ll never get the chance to do. Then he steels himself, throws open the door, and lights the flare.

***

Of course, Ian has to light his flare too, in a stupid, self-sacrificing gesture that just might save both Alan and the kids, and the pang he feels as he watches Ian lead the T-Rex away makes him think that maybe he doesn’t hate Ian after all.

***

He has to tell Ellie of course, once they’re at the hospital on the main land, battered and broken but somehow still alive. He’s not sure what he expected – they’ve survived raptors and T-Rexes and herds of Gallimimus, he’s pretty sure him kissing another man before a near-death experience doesn’t rate very highly right now – but he’s still taken aback when, after staring at him in surprise for a moment, she snorts with laughter, bringing up her hand to stifle the sound as she giggles.

Alan resolutely does not blush as she laughs good-naturedly, lacing her fingers through his affectionately.

“I would have kissed him too,” she admits once she’s caught her breath, her voice laced with amusement.

Alan’s not sure if it’s the exhaustion, or the exhilaration of surviving at least a dozen near-death experiences in the span of 24 hours, but what comes out of his mouth is “You could.”

Ellie pauses for a second, frozen in shock, before she gets the sort of calculating gleam in her eyes that usually precedes adventures that make “tenacious” seem like a woefully inadequate way to describe her.

“I could,” she replies, grinning thoughtfully at Alan. Ian isn’t going to know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> listen y'all I was re-watching Jurassic Park and I noticed that the windows of Alan and Ian's Jeep were REAL fogged up before they got out of the car and...this happened.


End file.
